The Doctor's Cat
by doctorwhofanxoxo
Summary: The Doctor reunites with Amy and Rory and they go on an epic adventure to the land of the messy kitties, where the Doctor encounters a familiar friend...and an even more familiar foe...
1. Chapter 1

hi guys, this is my 1st fanfic guz, and id really appreciate it if u left coments saying wat you liked and wat u didnt like. k bye

once upon a time in doctorwholand, docter who was fixing the Tardis. The tardis was blue, and his time travel spaceship (IN CASE yOu didn't no). Anyway, clara cAMe down in a lether jumpsut (cos shes a hore and amy and ross are so m uch better cumpanions). she sed 'dctor, tak me to jupiter'. he said 'no clare, cos jupiter is shit innit'. Doctor whoe prefered earth t jupiter anywa. so dey went to earth and to claras house. CLara was macking some wine in the kichen to sedooce the dkter, but he came in and scoolded clare.

'chlorine, wat do u think ur doin' said the docktor

'making wine' said clra

'You might relese a dalek or if ur lucky, satan."

'i wont, doctr, i promiss.'

'its just lies with you. i knew i shouldnt hae tken you abourd the trdis, i love amie, not u.'

'im sorry dktr, i swere to steven moffatt, i will nevr relese a deelek.'

so the dctor went to look out for cyberman and shit, and cleroy looked after her children. wen all of a sdden...pof! CLARA DISAPPEARED.

matt smith was sad. he began to crie.

'Clarafel, im so sorry i calld u a bich." (wich he didn't, but he impleed it.)

But then, anover pof came. it was amie and roree...

TWO BEE CONINTUED...


	2. Chapter 2

'Amy, roary, wat r u doin here? said docktor hwo madly

'we travlled back in tim to find you' sed rory

'amy, im so glad to c u' sed the doctor, complettly egnoring rorees feelings.

roree was sad. he began to cry. he went on tumblr to posst piktures of h0w he was feeling. he got reblogged a lot. (on a side note, guiz PLS PLS PLEASE FOLLWO ME ON TUMBLR)

MEanwhile, amie and the dktor bean to haev seks. aimee said loudly "oh my gord, doktor, dont stop'.

'i wont amie' sed the doc, pashonately.

after matt smithe came inside amie's moth, roaree saw a cat. he liked cats his mum was a cat. he sed 'doctor cum look at dis cot'. doctor who lucked at the cat. e thought it was very coote. he sed 'ththat is one sexy cat' roree loked at the dokctor in discust 'but doctor. my mum is a cat' and he began to cry and slit his writs whil listening to his favrite band, pearce the veil (OMG, deyre my favrite band, u shud totlly listen to dyre moosic)

Anywa, roree was upset. Hed been meaning to tell doctr who that he loved him for a while now, however he was marreed to amee. also, the fakt that amee and the doctor were in loaf made roree want to throw himself off of a large skyscaper. he was so seksually frustratted that he set fire to his favrite tanktop and threw it on the tardas. he was dat serious.

END OF CHAPTER TOO, PLZ REVIWE.


	3. Chapter 3

rory new his time had come. so he went on the telephon and dialed 996. in a south londun prison, mickey smyth (roses ex, IN CASE UR NOT A PROPR WHOVIAN LIKE mE) picked up the phone.

'hello, dis is micky' said micky

'helo, this is rory' said rorry

'what do u want' said micky

'i want yu to kill the dktor'

'yh but im in prison'

'well, break out of prison then. it isnt hard.' said roree, while glancing to the audience.

'how much money will u giv me' sed michey angilly

'100000000000000000000000000000000000 wotzits' sed rory

'k bye' mike put the phone down.

mickey smith was a brkoen man. after the dave ross incident with the two david tennants (iT WASNT NATIVITY 2), he left rose due to them not being otp (ROSE X 10 4EVA). anyways, he wanted to join torchwood, but captain jack called him a pussie and evereyone laughed at him. feeling deppressed, michelangelo tried to cmmit sucide by stickin g hs head in an oven, but he reccieved a call frmo martha. She felt sorry for him, and thei went to the cinemar to watch kidulthood. soon after, they got marryd, but it wasn't a good marryge. In fact, it was so horible that miky killed martha by murder for not being as good a cumpanon as rose. the next day, he got a life sentence for being a pussie. and for killing martha.

the following day, mikey wore a doctor mask and said 'look im tom baker' and everyone looked. then he knocked them all out with his david bowie knife and broke out of prison he met with roree.

'so how d'you want me to kill him?' he said. if looks could kill, they would.

'shoot him. twice.'

'k.' said mickey mouse. have you got my money'?

'yeah'. sair Rory as he handed him the wotzits. in case ur not a propre doctor who fan like me, the curerency in doctorwholand is wotzits.

the folliwing day, the docktor and amie were making pashionate love agen in the tardus corridors, while rory was forced to watch.

'ooh, amy, let me explore your vagina' said docktor who

'it's bigger on the inside' said amy

Then all of a sudden, mickey came in holding an air rifle.

'PREPPARE TO DIE DOCTOR WHO' HE SHOUTED LOUDLEY

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

'PREPARE TO DIE DOCTOR WHO' said Mickey loudly

Then, jsut as he was a bout to pull the trigger, mickey throo his gun to the ground.

'sumthing abot this smells like dalek shit. roree, if you love matt smith so much, why do you want me to kill him?' mickey said while holding the gun to rore's hed

'It's liek the passenger song goese' said rory, truning the gun bak on mieky

'only kno yu love him when you let her go' sung rorey butifully

'k' said mickey

just then, michel saw doctor who and amy pond having seks and he starrted sicking in disgusst. in fact, he was so sick he explodded. but where pieces of micke once were, a cat randomlly appearred. it was an inkredibly massive cat. it had eyes the size of relly big eyes and a head the size of amys brests.

"That is quit a big cat" sed amy

"no shit sheerluck" seid rore

then, all od a sudden, benedict cucumberpatch came as sherlok homes and said "THAT'S A MASIIVE FUCKING CAT" and disapeared.

The cat opend its moth and started suking docktor who and amy and rory in to it's mouth and started flyin into space. tHe doctor who was sckared. he was so scared that he started shitting inside amy's ears (time loard biologie). When suddenly they landed on a planet clalled JUpiter. Dr hwoo didn't like jUpiter very muhc. (SEE CHAPTER 1). you are now going to find out whi.

the time team (HAHAHAHA SEE WHAT I DID THERE HAHAHAH ROFLCOPTER) left the cat spaceship through teh cat shitting it out.

"oh no" said the doctor while tears where streaming down his fayce "this is worse than i eckspekted"  
>"what is it" sed amy<p>

"yeah what is it" said rory, trying to hide his massive, ereckt peenis

"WE'RE ON THE PLANET OF THE SHITTY KITTIES." said the doctor quietly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said the doctor as the camera went closer up to his face.

TO BE CONTINUED (PLS REVIEW)


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY FOR THE W8 FOR THE NEXT CHUPTER, I'VE BEEN BIZY WITH REEELL LYFE

Many yeres agoo in the last greate thyme whore, the doctor was forced to go to aplanet of cats. This was the palnet of the shitetty kitties (SEE WHAT I DID THEIR) hE Was forced to then see there leader. "take me to your leder" DOCTOR who said. He was very cross. He then met the leeder who was called dave. doctor hoooo immeiatlely fell in love wit dave. he was beutuful like a sunday morning. He said "hi dave." "hi doctor who" said dave. Then they had sekz. Dave had a very large penis, but doctor who didnt mind 1 bit. he just lay their and tuck it.

The next morning, the doktar and dave paashinontely kissed and lay on top of echother. "i love you dave" said doctor who. "quite right too" said dave. "really?!" fangurled docker who. "no lol jk" said dave and then went to blow up a planet. Doctor who was hartbroken. Morethan he ever wass or will bee in his lyfe. he waz so angry he destroyed all the time lords and daleks.


End file.
